Blood Gulch High
by Safety-Hazard-XDLOL
Summary: Highschool AU: Dick Simmons is a normal high school student; he studies hard, spends time with his friends from time to time and never does anything out of the ordinary. So how he ended up in this mess is completely beyond him. (WARNINGS: Simmons/Grif, Church/Caboose, gets kind of sad (but then happy again), swearing to the max.) Grimmons
1. Chapter 1: Not Quite a Library Romance

**A/N: Ok so I guess I should explain now that I mixed up the groups a little bit. Like, the friendships. **

**I made Tucker and Grif bro's who sometimes hang out with Church who hates Grif and Caboose is always kind of just there for Church, Caboose is best friends with Donut who is best friends with Simmons and Sarge. (And Sarge fucking hates Grif in that hilarious way he does. I pretty much kept that the same. Why change perfection?)**

**Tucker is has a (weird) relationship with Tex who's friends with the freelancers. **

**ALSO PLEASE READ: The chapters will be getting longer, it's just I can never manage to write first chapters very long.**

**Oh, and they're all around 16 – 17 years old in this. **

**Chapter One: Not quite a library romance**

A sigh escaped pale lips as weary eyes swept over the page of a particularly thick and boring book. Dick Simmons was enjoying his weekend in the library, researching a history assignment. This would usually interest him, considering it was one of his favourite subjects, but the topic was killing him. The history of fashions development throughout the ages was definitely a topic much more sooted for his friend Donut.

Simmons looked up from his book when he heard a loud laugh echo throughout the library followed by the library doors slamming closed. He groaned when he recognised the two teenagers who had walked in.

"Tucker, we're not going to pick up chicks at the library."

"Don't doubt me Grif!"

'Maybe they won't see me….'

Simmons hoped desperately as he tried to hide his face in the book he was reading.

"Hey, is that….?"

He heard Tucker mumble, followed by a low laugh emitting from the both of them. It wasn't a second later that he found Tucker and Grif sitting on either side of him at the long desk.

"Hey dork, how's it going?"

Simmons looked at Tucker with an unamused expression.

"Whatcha up too, anyway?"

Grif asked leaning over, Tucker going ignored. Simmons turned to Grif for the first time, glaring sorely.

"I'm in a library. What do you think I'm doing?"

Grif opened his mouth to dual out his quick witted reply, but the words died before they ever got a chance to be voiced.

Simmons had finally turned to face him directly and Grif was seeing his face for the first time since he had arrived at the library. He found himself momentarily mesmerized.

"I didn't ah- know you wore glasses."

He should have teased him for it, Grif knew he usually would. But instead he couldn't help but think about how cute they looked on him.

'Or was Simmons always this cute-'

"Yes. Yes I do."

Simmons huffed as a reply, his pale cheeks turning almost as red as his hair which was seriously not helping Grif get certain thoughts from creeping into his subconscious. Man, was Grif glad he had pretty tan skin or his blush would probably be quite noticeable.

"Oh my god!"

Tucker laughed slapping Simmons roughly on the back, catching him not only by surprise but causing his glasses to almost fall off from the force.

"You are literally the most stereotypical geek ever, aren't you?"

Simmons practically growled at Tucker, standing up and stacking his books so he could pick them all up in one go and storm out somewhat dramatically. Unfortunately for Simmons just as he scooped the books up and turned to leave Tucker kicked his foot out in front of him, causing the lanky teen to trip forward, scattering not only books everywhere but himself as well.

And as Simmons spluttered about, recollecting his books and swearing violently at Tucker, Grif could only stare in confusion as he wondered when in hell he decided it pissed him off when Tucker tripped Simmons like that.


	2. Chapter 2: Keep it Cool, Grif

**Chapter Two: Keep it cool, Grif.**

Grif sighed as he slammed his locker door shut. It was the first day back at school since the run in with Simmons at the library and his mind was still running rampantly all because of the brief moment of thinking Simmons was cute.

'It was a thought. That's it. Everyone has thoughts like that every once in a while, right?'

It was going to be a much longer Monday than usual.

He yawned, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands as he dragged his feet lazily down the hallway. Not only was his mind clouded with thoughts of a certain red head, but he was also dealing with the inner turmoil of whether or not he should turn up to science or take a nap behind the math staff room.

He was so deep in thought it seemed, he didn't notice the blond standing in front of him. Grif collided with the teens back, sending the guy crashing into the ground face first.

Crawling of off him quickly, Grif mumbled apologies as he helped the guy up. He definitely wouldn't have bothered if he had realised prier who he had ran into.

Michael Caboose.

'Fuck my life…..'

Grif cursed his bad luck. It wasn't that Caboose was a particularly bad guy, far from it actually. But if it was one thing the kid was known for it was being a complete fucking idiot.

"Oh hey Griff!"

The blond smiled, giving Grif what could only be described as a bear hug, spinning him around in a complete 360 degree circle. This was pretty impressive considering how much taller Grif was.

Grif grimaced, pulling himself free from Caboose's freakishly strong arms. No, seriously. The kid was scrawny as fuck, the fact he could even lift Grif off of the ground was a feat in itself.

"Uh, hey Caboose."

He went to slip past Caboose, all subtlety left unbothered with because Grif was pretty sure there was no way Caboose actually had the mental capacity to know he was being avoided. But the other boy seemed to have further plans for conversation, stepping briskly in front of Grif, stopping his escape before it even had a chance to begin.

"Are you on your way to science too?"

Caboose asked happily, bringing Grif to a very firm mental decision.

"No, I have a very important appointment behind the math staffroom."

He quickly ducked around Caboose, making sure he couldn't physically stop him this time. He glanced back and noted Caboose's slight confusion, but his face quickly bounced back to its usual grin.

"OK! HAVE FUN AT YOUR APPOINTMENT!"

Grif mentally face-palmed.

After escaping further conversation with Caboose, Grif soon made it behind the math staffroom, where he happily sat down, back slumped against the brick wall. He let out a long almost content sigh as he rifled through his bag, finding his packet of cigarettes. He pulled one out and sat it gingerly between his lips as he patted his pockets, hoping to god he remembered his lighter.

"Looking for a light?"

Came a familiar voice.

Grif pulled a face that was anything but amused. He glanced up to find Leonard Church standing before him, dark hair and coal eyes staring just a darkly back.

"Yer, I was."

Grif said rather flatly, sounding almost sarcastic.

Church pulled a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket, lighting his up before tossing the small silver item over to Grif who caught it lazily.

"So what are you doing here, anyway?"

Grif asked somewhat curiously. Church wasn't a particularly behaved student, but blatant truanting for no reason wasn't really his style.

Church rolled his shoulders absently, letting the question slide right of his back. It didn't take a genius to figure out he wasn't going to answer, which was lucky for Grif.

Church continued to stand as he puffed on his cigarette; he had even started pacing idly. It was really starting to make Grif uncomfortable; all he wanted was to be left alone. But I guess there was a lot on everyone's mind today.

And then Grif remembered something very important that he had seemed to have forgotten. He fucking hated Church.

"Hey Church, would you just piss off?"

Oh shit.

Grif instantly regrated his decision.

He and Church would tell each other to fuck off all the time, but today it seemed to actually spark a negative reaction in the much taller teen, much to Grif's horror. He did not want his head kicked in by Church, in all honestly.

"Fuck off. Where else would I smoke, idiot?"

He all but hissed back, making Grif relax slightly now he knew he wasn't about to die. Previous fear didn't stop him from rolling his eyes though.

It drifted back into an almost awkward silence, neither wanting the other to continue conversation. Forced to be in each other's presence by the need of a place to smoke.

But the Hawaiian was never good with keeping his mouth shut.

"Fine, fuck-face. So why are you here again? Didn't know you smoked."

Church raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth with a slight snarl ready to snap back with something harsh, only to let his entire face drop to one of submission. He leaned back on the wall opposite to Grif and slid down, taking a deep drag of his cigarette.

"Long day, ok? Give me a fucking break."

Grif nodded absently, being able to relate. The truth is he didn't know why he was making conversation with Church; the only reason they even spoke to one another was due to having Tucker as a mutual friend. Maybe he did just want to confide in someone about his weird experience in the library…..

'Holy fuck I'm a 14 year old girl.'

Grif stood abruptly, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable sitting in such close proximity with another 17 year old male. He didn't bother with a goodbye to Church, but in honesty he didn't think the tall mostly brooding teen cared either way.

Once he reached the hall the bell rung throughout the school, signalling not only the end of Science for Grif but the beginning of lunch.

He kept solitary as students started filling the halls, only ever smiling once at his sister who he spotted talking happily with friends. He liked seeing his sister happy…

Grif must have been really out of it on this particular day because he found himself in another collision, this time falling down on the other person like a ton of bricks. It took a moment of sitting in a daze to realise that he was lying face to face with the person that has been on his mind since the moment he woke up. It then took him another moment to realise the cause of Simmons's furious blush was most likely due to the fact Grif was practically straddling the poor boy in this position.

They sat still for a moment, staring wide eyed at each other whilst the students around them giggled and whispered. Simmons suddenly cringed, looking extremely embraced, he tried tipping his head down to hide his blush but due to the close proximity of the two he ended up basically slamming his forehead into Grif's nose.

The Hawaiian jumped back in pain, clutching his nose. Grif had definitely been punched in the face enough to know what a broken nose felt like and something told him this encounter had just landed him in the hospital.

Simmons quickly shot up, spluttering awkwardly over apologies as he tried to help the other up. Grif moved his hands from his nose to help stand up, but as soon as Simmons caught sight of the mass amounts of blood pooling from Grif's nose, he felt consciousness leave his body and the colour drain from his face as he fell backwards and to the floor.

Grif sat momentarily dumbfounded.

"Holy shit. YOU DID NOT JUST FAINT."


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding Over the Doctor

**Chapter Three: Bonding over the Doctor**

Simmons groaned as he sat up from his lying position. He clutched his head as a throbbing headache shook his mind, making him scrunch his eyes in pain. He opened his eyes slowly and as he adjusted to the light soon realised he was sitting….in the nurse's office?

'Wait a second, what happen-'

"Finally you're awake."

Simmons yelped in surprised as he turned to see Grif sitting on the bed next to him, bandage tapped across his bruised nose.

'Oh. That's right.'

"You fucking fainted on me and I had to get people to help me drag you here. THEN I had to answer all the stupid awkward questions the nurse kept asking me. And of CORSE she thought it was my fault, whose going to blame the unconscious kid."

Simmons mostly blocked out all of Grif's complaints that didn't directly relate to filling in the missing pieces of what he remembered. He went to scratch the back of his head but winced when he found it sore and most likely bruised.

"I'm sorry about that…"

Simmons would usually feel terrible about what he did, but Grif was kind of an asshole and he was finding increasingly difficult to feel bad for the guy who was constantly giving him shit.

"Yer you sound soooo sorry for almost breaking my nose…."

"Hey it's not my fault you had to run into me."

"Well it is your fault that you get as easily embarrassed as a prepubescent girl."

"I wasn't embarrassed!"

"You went as red as your freaking hair!"

"At least I'm not an asshole!"

"What?! I'm not an asshole!"

The arguing was interrupted by the sound of a woman clearing her throat.

Both teens turned to see a very amused looking young lady. A small blond woman with curly brown hair stood smiling, her white blouse and matching skirt slightly stained with drops of coffee and patches of water. The school nurse was a lovely woman, but clumsiness was not the characteristic you look for in a nurse, was it?

"Ah, I see you're awake Richard. Are you feeling better?"

The nurse handed him a cup of water she had poured whilst talking. Simmons took the cup and gingerly brought it to his lips, taking the softest of sips.

"Um, Yer. I'm actually feeling a lot better."

The nurse walked behind him and quickly checked the back of his head, but after obviously not finding anything worth worrying about started walking back out the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Grif asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I have a lot of work to do and I'd like to keep you both in here for observation. Just for one class and to make sure you both don't end up hurting yourselves again."

She giggled as she left the room, and Simmons got the distinct feeling both he and Grif were being slightly insulted.

Grif caught Simmons's attention when he heard the rustling of paper. Turning Simmons found Grif pulling out a packet of Oreos, the golden eyed boy quickly digging into the cookie treats.

Simmons grimaced slightly, hating the taste of the biscuits he found pretty much disgusting.

"Want one?"

Grif asked a little awkwardly, which Simmons found to be odd coming from such a usually arrogant prick.

"No."

Simmons snarled, resting his back against the chair, arms folded.

Grif noticed the others obvious annoyance, but rather than address it he merely went back to eating his somewhat snack.

They sat in silence for a while much to Simmons's enjoyment, but the peace was quickly ruined by Grif's insistence on wanting to talk.

"HEY! You're names Richard?!"

He said it more like a question, but Simmons didn't care to answer.

"HEY! You're an idiot!"

Simmons replied sarcastically, definitely not in a mood to deal with Grif's mocking words over his name that after almost five years of knowing him he obviously had bothered to learn.

"Well, I mean, we all refer to each other by last names most of the time so I guess I never learnt it."

Simmons rubbed the bridge of his nose, headache getting increasingly worse by the second.

"It's been…what? Five years of going to school together?"

"Well give me a break, I bet you don't know MY name!"

Grif defended himself, stuffing all the uneaten Oreos back in his bag for later. He subconsciously mimicked Simmons by sitting back and folding his arms with a scowl.

"Dexter."

Simmons mumbled, sounding suddenly more defeated than annoyed.

Grif tensed hearing his first name being said by Simmons. He suddenly felt that Simmons calling him on a first name basis was far to intimate, which was completely ridiculous but he quickly changed the subject none the less.

"I guess we just don't know each other very well. Favourite TV show?"

'Damnit that was so fucking stupid. What the hell is wrong with me?! People don't just change the subject like that! Way to look like a complete moron…..'

Simmons blinked oddly at Grif who was currently beating himself up in his own mind. The red head soon narrowed his eyes, suddenly very suspicious with the question.

"What do you care? Want to make fun of me for that, too?"

Grif was snapped out of his thoughts instantly by that reply. For reasons unbeknownst to him, he was hurt by the idea he was thought of so poorly.

"Just wondering I guess…..."

They fell into a silence; body's facing away from each other and never making eye contact, only stealing glances when the other thought they weren't looking.

"Doctor Who."

"What?"

Grif sat up slightly, taken back by an actual answer.

"I said Doctor Who."

Simmons all but growled out the words. He didn't know what caused him to mumble out his favourite show, but once he realised what he'd had done he was suddenly feeling quite self-conscious.

"You're favourite show is….Doctor who?"

Grif let a slight chuckle out towards the end of the sentence, causing Simmons to sit up straight and glare darkly at the other.

"Yes Doctor Who. What are you laughing at?"

He sounded defensive, most likely because he was.

Grif suddenly realised the era in his expression. Laughing at somebody after they tell you something they're most likely a little insecure about is kind of a dick move.

"I'm not laughing at you! I just- It's probably one of my favourite shows too, is all…."

Simmons cocked a brow, scepticism practically leaking from his pours.

"Yer right."

Simmons mumbled shaking his head, he was sure Grif was just screwing with him. Wouldn't be surprising in the slightest…..

"You better believe 'yer right'! Come on, whose your favourite Doctor?"

Grif smiled; truthfully he intended to just tease him about it. But in truth he had never really talked to anyone about Doctor Who before, and it really was one of his favourite shows.

"10th."

Simmons said without thinking.

Neither of the boys knew why in the world they were making actual conversation, all they knew was that they were actually enjoying it in a weird way.

"10? 11 is a way cooler."

Grif replied, seemingly outraged with how someone could like the 10th doctor better than the 11th.

Simmons face turned suddenly playful, the mental wall he usually put up fading slowly.

"The 10th doctor was easily the best. And Rose was easily the best companion."

"Rose?! I can ignore you liking 10 better than 11 but besides the 'romance' or whatever she was so boring! Even Dona was better than her. What are you, and idiot?!"

Both boys were grinning broadly at each other. They sat and argued about Doctor Who for what seemed like forever, even throwing insults back and forth on occasion. It went on all the way up in till the bell rang.

They paused conversation when the nurse popped in to tell them school was over, like they didn't obviously hear the bell.

Once she was gone Simmons turned to Grif smiling, went to open his mouth and ask if he had watched the older episodes but before he got the chance someone else had walked in the room.

Tucker smirked at his friend who was sitting with a very bruised (and very forgotten about in till now) nose.

"Holy shit dude, did the nerd really fuck your nose up?"

He asked laughing, patting Grif on the back.

Simmons's face fell, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and reminded he was sitting in a room with TWO people who hated him.

Grif laughed along, standing up with Tucker and following him out. But not before stealing a glance back at the dejected looking Simmons.

Grif tried to look apologetic, but he knew he had fucked it up when Simmons ripped his eyes away from him.

Whatever 'it' was thought, Grif didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends Always get it

Chapter Four: Friends always get it.

"We're not watching Gilmore Girls."

Simmons rested against the lounge feeling slightly exasperated with Donut once again. Every couple of weeks Donut and Simmons would get together on the weekend and have a marathon of whatever they both decided upon. Simmons always had a good time, once they agreed on something.

"Fine, what about-"

"We're not watching Gossip Girl either. Nothing ending with 'girl' ok?"

Donut pouted as he rifled through his many DVD box sets. It was cold, raining and the storm outside was blowing a gale, so all he really wanted to do was choose something and get curled up and watch.

"Oh! How about Buffy?"

Simmons's ears perked up, actually finding himself agreeing with Donut's suggestion.

"Yeah, Buffy actually sounds good."

Donut opened the case and put the DVD in before jumping up onto the lounge with his lightish pink blanket. It had just started playing when a particularly loud bout of thunder rumbled past and the lights and TV flicked of instantly.

A girly scream was made, followed by a few loud thuds and finally Simmons's cracked voice.

"Are you alright?...Donut?"

There was no reply as Simmons attempted to guide his way around the dark room. It was pitch black and as he felt around he constantly had the feeling of someone about to murder him.

"SIMMONS!"

Donut suddenly peeked his head from around the door to the kitchen, holding a flashlight under his face. Another girly scream was made as Simmons stepped back in surprise, tripping over the coffee table and hitting his head against the ground.

"Simmons, you ok?"

Simmons didn't move from his position, he chose to sit extremely unamused with a deep frown. He was done. Life just had it out for him and this was the moment he chose to just not move and give up.

Donut poked his friend in the side of the head.

"What?"

Simmons hissed, not moving his eyes from their intense staring contest with the roof.

"What do you wanna do now?"

Simmons sighed in defeat. He wasn't more than 5 minutes into giving up on life and already he had given up on that as well.

"Fuck if I'd know."

He said pulling himself into a sitting position, Donut mimicking. They sat cross legged across from each other, the storm pouring outside and with nothing else to do due to the blackout.

Simmons knew exactly what Donut was going to do.

Gossip.

"Hey so did you hear about that massive fight between Tex and Church on Monday?"

Simmons made a neutral 'I'm not committed to this conversation' sound.

"Yeah I totally heard he just blew up at her for no reason and now they've split up! How weird it that! After he was spotted hanging around with that Grif guy, which was even weirder because I've heard they totally hate each other, you know."

Donut could speak really fast sometimes, but what scared Simmons's the most was the lack of stopping to take a breath.

"And what was the whole story about you and Grif both having to go to the nurses, anyway? I mean I get that you ran into each other, he almost broke his nose and you fainted but what was the full story? "

Simmons sighed loudly.

"You're such a gossip."

Donut smiled, extending his leg so he could nudge Simmons with his foot.

"Well you saying that just means the full story is interesting enough to be considered gossip."

Simmons slapped the foot away, irrationally angry at Donut and his usual probing. What was causing the sever irritation, he didn't know.

"I just, don't want to talk about it, ok?"

A huge smile engulfed Donut's face, his soft blue eyes sparkling with a sudden realisation. Simmons cocked his head to the side subtly, unsure as to what had caused such a reaction in his blond friend.

"Well, it's late. Time for bed."

What the fuck.

Simmons didn't like that reaction. Nope. Not at all. Donut didn't just let things go, and it was only 12 o'clock. But Simmons was pretty tired, so he didn't argue as he and Donut both got ready for sleep.

Donut smiled, saying a quick goodnight before going to his room and leaving Simmons on the couch.

The blond snicked to himself as he wiggled down into his lightish-red bed.

'I can't believe it took me so long to figure out…..'

"Dude, what did you get for question 7?"

"You think I'm doing the work?"

Tucker and Grif squabbled in the back of the classroom, their history teacher currently rambling on about how much things had changed since 'the good old days'. Tucker was partially attempting the work for once, as Grif sat still, pen not having touched the paper as usual.

But what was odd about Grif's lack of working was that he wasn't simply zoned out or snacking on the food from his bag, he was actually paying attention.

Just not to what he was supposed to be.

He was actually staring intensely at the back of another student's head, who was sitting two rows in front of him. The student was, of course, Dick Simmons.

Grif just couldn't help it! He tried to pay attention to anything and everything else, but his eyes would always trail back to Simmons. To his neat flaming red hair, creaseless white button up shirt and dorky as hell sweater-vest.

He wasn't even supposed to be in this class, but unfortunately for Grif he had transferred out of Geography and into History and by a cruel twist of fate ended up in the same class.

"Now, everyone has been working on their History of Fashion homework, correct?"

Grif resisted the urge to tell her he hadn't even considered doing it.

"Well considering it is a lot of work for a simple homework task, I have decided to turn in into an assignment!"

The teacher looked delighted as she picked up a stack of blue sheets. She began handing them out around the class.

"Now, this is the task outline. It has what this assignment's mark is worth, a list of things I want included and your partner."

Grif eyes widened, hand shooting straight up into the air.

"Ah, partners? We get to choose, right?"

Grif tried to sound casual, but Tucker could hear the desperation in his voice. This made the dark boy raise an eyebrow, curious as to what could have Grif so bothered. It wasn't like the Hawaiian was going to do it either way.

"No, I have paired you all up."

Grif felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead, he clenched his teeth and hoped for the best.

'It's a big classroom, what are the odds she pairs me with….'

His thought was cut off when the teacher dropped a piece of paper in front of him, his heart stopping when he saw the two names written at the top of the paper.

'Dexter Grif & Dick Simmons.'

Grif felt like he was going to vomit.

Tucker looked over his friend, trying to figure out what in the world was going on with him. He looked from Grif's face, to the assignment and then to Simmons, the person he was paired with. He continued the loop in till something clicked.

'So, he didn't want to get paired with that Simmons kid….'

This conclusion confused Tucker, because the idea of getting paired with such a dork delighted him. Someone to do all the work. But Grif looked as though he was going to be sick.

'Wait…No. It couldn't be that. That would be ridiculous, right?'


	5. Chapter 5: First step, Denial

Chapter Five: Getting over the first step, denial.

The bell rang signalling the end of History, and Grif wanted to get out of that room ASAP. He figured if Simmons couldn't catch him, he couldn't talk to him about the project. Perfect plan, right?

He felt a grip on his jacket sleeve, and then suddenly he was being spun around. Simmons stood in front of him, a stern look painted on his face. It would probably be of putting if it wasn't for the light pink on his cheeks.

"Look, I don't want to do this assignment with you as much as you don't want to do it with me. But neither of us have a choice, and I actually care about my mark. So I want to talk about how we're going to divide up the work as soon as possible, which means meeting up outside of school. This afternoon, meet me in front of the school."

Grif noted that throughout the whole speech Simmons was lightly crinkling his nose in apparent distaste, and each word seemed to be forced out. Grif would usual take offense, but the crinkled nose was kind of cute.

"Ok."

Grif found himself saying. He should be telling Simmons he was busy, and wouldn't be able to do anything this afternoon. But he was actually agreeing.

Simmons breathed out a long sigh that Grif hadn't even noticed he was holding, and then he stepped briskly around him without a second glance.

"Good."

He grumbled, marching of to whatever class he had. Grif watched him walk of, seemingly fixated.

"Paired with Simmons, eh?"

Grif spun around back to Tucker, who stood in front of him with a condescending smirk. Both teens were the same height, but in that moment Grif felt awfully small.

"Yeah, your point?"

Grif spat back, noting afterwards that this was probably not the most casual of responses.

Tucker rolled his shoulders, his body language doing all the talking for him.

'I think you just made the point.'

Grif read from it. And from the way Tucker was looking at him now, he was right.

"Shut up."

Grif grumbled turning and walking out the door, Tucker hot on his heels.

"Hey you're not getting away that easy! I mean, I didn't even know you swung that way, pal."

Tucker threw an arm around Grif's shoulder, making the Hawaiian hunch forward. Grif grit his teeth, growling at Tucker as he shoved him off.

"Shut up, asshole!"

Tucker laughed; glad they both had the same math class. He didn't really know if Grif had the hots for the dork or not, and he really didn't care either way. He just wasn't letting him get away without some level of teasing.

"Aw you can tell me! I won't judge, I'm one of your best friends. I'm here for you."

This time Tucker got an elbow in the ribs, which caused him to double over in pain. Both walked into the classroom and sat in their usual spot in the back.

"So come on, what's the deal anyway? What about this Simmons guy has got your panties in such a twist?"

The teacher went completely ignored by most of the class, considering he was a substitute. So it really gave Tucker and Grif a moment to have a deep and meaning conversation.

"If you say one more thing about this I will set you on fire."

"Aw my baby is in love!"

"Tucker, get the fuck off of me."

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Can be the best man?"

Tucker smirked at how uncomfortable he seemed to be making Grif, who was turning a dark shade of red. It was hard to tell on his dark skin, but he could see it.

"Look, I may have thought he was a little cute just one time ok! But I don't know why…."

Tucker shrugged, pleased at Grif's confession.

"Hey, you're like what you're like, I guess."

Tucker lost interest in the conversation once Grif got over his initial embarrassment. And seeing as he didn't care about the math work either, decided to flirt with the girl sitting on the other side of him, leaving Grif with his thoughts.

'HolyshitHolyshitHolyshitHolyshitHolyshitHolyshitH olyshiiiiiiiiiiit'

Grif thought as he sat staring wide eyed towards the front of the classroom. He was so confused, what was he doing admitting it aloud, and to other people.

"Pssst! Hey Griff! Pssssst!"

"Dear god. No. Just no."

Caboose, who was sitting in front of Grif silently in till now, turned around. He was smiling happily, blond hair spiked in all directions and big blue eyes blinking up at Grif.

"Not, no. You're supposed to say 'yes Caboose?'. That is the proper reply."

Grif rolled his eyes, but humoured the blond anyway. Boredom did that to a person.

"Ok, fine. Yes Caboose?"

"How do you tell someone you like like them?"

Grif blinked in genuine surprise.

"What?"

"I don't know how to tell the person I like like, that I like like them. So how do I tell them that I like like them?"

Caboose whispered again, leaning closer to Grif, who was wondering why Caboose was asking him, of all people. They weren't even friends!

"I asked Tucker, but I didn't think trying to take the persons pants off would help them notice."

Grif heard a snicker come from the direction of Tucker, which went completely ignored.

"Well, no. Maybe. Depends who you're trying to ask out. Why not just say, 'Hey, I like you!' Give that a god, huh."

Grif rolled his eyes at Caboose who seemed to be considering this.

"That's a great idea!"

He exclaimed happily, turning around to the front of the class suddenly.

"HEY CHURCH! I LIKE YOU!"

He called to the dark haired teenager sitting at the front of the classroom, who turned around and gave Caboose an odd look.

"I know, idiot!"

He called back, seemingly unaware of what Caboose really meant.

"Well that was unexpected."

Grif mumbled in shock, completely blocking out Tucker's sudden laughter.


	6. Chapter 6: After Hours

Chapter Six: After hours

Simmons stood nervously in front of the school. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, hands buried deep in his pockets. He shouldn't be nervous, he knew he shouldn't be. It was only Grif, the guy he hated.

'And the guy who hates me….'

"Hey Simmons!"

The red head turned to see Donut, who ran up to him with a wide grin.

"Hey, what are you up too Donut?"

The grin on Donut's face turned somewhat mischievous, the glint in his eye making Simmons somewhat uneasy.

"Just wanted to wish you luck on your date!"

Donut winked, smirking and walking away but not before giving Simmons a light smack on the ass. Simmons turned a deep scarlet, opening his mouth to spew out a string of insults but was cut off when he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned to see Grif walking up casually, hands buried deep in his hood pockets. His eyes were absent which made Simmons relax considerably, thinking that the odds were he didn't see his little exchange with his blond friend.

"Hey."

Grif greeted, but a smile did not quite make it to his face. Not that it bothered Simmons's, not at all.

"Hi. So your house or mine?"

Simmons cut straight to the point, having no intention of exchanging pleasantries. He was also finding it difficult to maintain coherent thoughts, making his ability to speak English harder and harder by the second. Something about Grif seemed to be making him and his thoughts flustered.

Grif raised an eyebrow at the other, a small smirk crawling onto his lips. He didn't know when he started finding Simmons's attitude endearing, but there was really no denying it at this point so he just embraced it. He'd be lying if he said the feeling didn't make him uncomfortable, but it was also kind of pleasant.

"Ah, my house is free. If you don't mind my sister."

Grif started walking in the direction of his home, assuming that Simmons would agree. A part of him hoped that maybe Simmons wouldn't follow him, another hoped to god he did.

"Ok, sound good. I didn't even know you had a sister."

Simmons skipped slightly to catch up with Grif who was a few steps ahead, feeling like a teen girl embarrassingly stumbling after her crush. Simmons paused at the analogy.

"Yeah, Kaikaina."

Grif replied not looking at Simmons.

The red head thought about the name, remembering a face that fit it. A girl a year under them, and a pretty girl at that.

"Wait, does that make you Hawaiian?"

Simmons had previously wondered what Grif's nationality was, but never would he have imagined he was Hawaiian.

"Yeah."

Grif said sounding proud, which he was. He only remembered little things about his birth place, but he was still tied pretty strongly to his heritage.

Simmons laughed, it wasn't mockingly nor was it completely innocent. Either way Grif found it intoxicating enough to ignore any insulting implications.

"Dexter? What kind of Hawaiian name is Dexter?"

Grif grinned at the light hearted mocking, even letting out his own chuckle. He rocked his shoulders into Simmons, shoving him lightly.

"Oh yeah? Well what kind of parents name their kid Dick Simmons. Did they want you to be teased?"

Simmons tensed. All of a sudden he remembered who was standing next to him. Not a friend, not someone he could ever call anything close to it. An enemy. Nothing but a boy who tormented him for his entire high school life up in till this point. He took a step ahead of Grif, putting an unfriendly distance between them.

"Let's just get going."

Grif frowned, not at Simmons but at himself. That was a stupid thing to say and he knew it. Captain hindsight had reared his ugly head and he was now mentally beating himself up for what he'd done. Mentioning being teased to someone who you happened to tease almost relentlessly was not a good move.

The rest of the walk was done in complete silence, making both boys uncomfortable, but neither dared to speak.

Finally they arrived at a small, neat house. It was a cream one story home with a burgundy roof and white picket fence. A small stone path lead from the gate to the door which is what Simmons and Grif walked along. Grif pulled out a key and swung to door open, letting Simmons walk in before shutting the door behind him.

"Well, this is my place."

Grif smiled sheepishly, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring Simmons here….

"Nice"

Simmons said genuinely, looking around at the surprisingly clean house. He didn't know why, but he just assumed Grif being such a lazy slob would result in a messy house. But the more Simmons was looking around the more he was finding the lack of stuff in the house odd.

"Hi"

Simmons jumped in surprise when he noticed a small girl standing in front of him. She had long wavy dark hair and had the same skin colour and eye colour as Grif, and the more Simmons looked at her the more she reminded him of Grif in appearance. Except for the boobs. Simmons blushed at the amount of cleavage staring at him in the face.

She blinked her long eyelashes at the taller boy, reaching out and brushing her fingers along Simmons's arm.

"So, are you Dexter's friend?"

She moved closer.

Simmons's eyes widened and he froze in place. He wanted to move away, but the girls grip was suddenly strong.

Grif growled loud enough for Simmons to hear. He stepped forward and grabbed Kaikaina by the back of the shirt, pulling hair without a word into what Simmons assumed was the kitchen.

He heard some harsh whispering from Grif and a loud sigh from Kaikaina, who then reappeared only to storm down a hallway. Simmons tried to ignore the wink she sent him before disappearing again.

When Grif walked back, he was wearing a dark frown. Throughout all the teasing sent his way, Simmons had never been intimidated by Grif. But right now, he felt awfully small.

"You."

Grif said extending his hand and pointing an accusing finger at Simmons.

"What are your intentions towards my sister?"

Simmons's eyes widened, both hands shooting up in defence.

"M-me? Good. My intentions are good."

Grif seemed to frown even darker, if that was possible.

"I mean no intentions. Nope. I have no intentions towards your sister."

He retracted his hand, a smile replacing his grimace. He nodded in an approving way, walking past Simmons and down the same hall Kaikaina went down. Simmons followed, not knowing what else to do.

He followed Grif down the hall, passing two doors before entering the very last one. Stepping inside he found what he assumed was Grif's room, and suddenly everything made sense. It was a complete pigsty, cloths lying everywhere, papers scattered all over the desk and god Simmons hoped that was a half-eaten taco.

"Take a seat."

Grif smirked, sitting on his bed with his legs crossed. Simmons looked around the room, deciding to take a seat at the desk beside the bed. Both boys took of their bag, throwing them to the ground. Simmons rifled through his bag and pulled out the assignment sheet.

"Ok, so let's get started."

They worked on the project for a couple of hours, with Simmons doing 90% of the work and Grif doing nothing but making sassy comments and contributing nothing to the actual assignment.

Suddenly Grif stood up from his now lying position on the bed and walked over to were Simmons was working. He leaned over the other boy, looking uninterestingly at the work.

"So what are you doing, anyway?"

Simmons froze at Grif's breath on his neck, the feeling of the slightly taller boys chest on his back making him uncomfortable, but not in a negative way. He shifted awkwardly, blood rushing to all different places.

"Ah, well at the moment we're just b-brain-brainstorming points. And by we, I mean me."

Grif leaned further forward, causing his hair to brush against Simmons's cheek. His very, very red cheeks.

Grif was blushing too, which went unnoticed by Simmons. He was enjoying the proximity far too much, and he was slowly moving his body closer to Simmons, who wasn't objecting. Simmons was also moving into Grif's body, and they were both getting pretty lost in each other's presents. So lost, that the only thing to bring them out of it was Kaikaina calling out that the pizza she had ordered was here.

They jumped apart, an awkward silence filling the air.

'What the hell am I doing…..'

They both thought, eyes wide.


	7. Chapter 7: Late Night phone calls

Chapter Seven: Late Night phone calls

Grif wondered at what point his life began to make no sense.

He was currently laying on his bed, arms tucked under his head and eyes fixated on the roof. He briefly considered calling up Tucker, but decided against it due to the time. He was pretty sure if he woke Tucker up at 3 AM to talk about feelings he would be murdered within the hour.

Grif turned his head to look at the empty chair beside his bed. A chair that hours before had been the host to all his problems.

He glared at the chair.

He shouldn't be worrying, it wasn't his style. Grif was proud of his ability to not give a fuck. But he'd never had an emotional crisis like this before.

He reached for his phone.

He was going to have to call Tucker.

Standing up, Grif went into his contacts and pressed on Tucker's name. It had just started calling by the time he made it to the kitchen. He grabbed a tub of ice-cream from the freezer and box of oreos from the cupboard.

"Ah, hello?"

Tucker's voice came through muffled. He sounded pretty groggy and disorientated, making Grif feel bad about waking him up.

"Hey."

Grif mumbled back. He was dreading the inevitable conversation, but at the same time he craved it.

Tucker seemed to be waking up, now.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

The boy whispered harshly from his end of the line. Grif could hear the ruffling of sheets and he assumed Tucker must be sitting up. That was a good sign; it meant he was probably committed enough to waking up that he would actually stay on the phone.

"I don't know, just wanted to talk…"

Grif grabbed an Oreo and dipped it into the ice-cream, taking a bite.

"About?"

Tucker replied with a sigh, and Grif got the feeling the other teen knew where this was going.

"Stuff."

Grif grumbled, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed and reluctant to talk.

"Oh my god, Grif. It's almost 4 AM and if your sexual crisis couldn't wait till school tomorrow you better start talking."

Grif spluttered and chocked on his oreo, only just managing to cough it up.

"What?!"

He managed to yell out, wincing slightly when he heard his sister swearing from down the hall.

Tucker rolled his eyes, which he later realised Grif couldn't see.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but this conversation is going to be 90% 'that Simmons guy' and 10% 'strange new feelings'. So I'll tell you this to sooth your currently panicked and frantic mind. Then you'll let me sleep."

Grif was silent on the line.

"I'm your best friend, so if you decide you want to screw Simmons then I'll be ok with it. Fuck, you can be completely in love with him for all I care. And if in the end it was actually nothing, then that's fine too. But I can't help you decide your sexuality; I can only support you in your decision.

So to summarise, you'll be my friend even if you turn into an emotionally compromised teenage girl.

Now never call me this late again."

The line went dead, leaving Grif wide eyed and mouth agape. His mind had been completely skirting around all the blunt statements Tucker had just thrown in his face.

He was definitely not getting any sleep tonight.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

"Oh my god you're in love."

"No Donut. I just don't know what's going on."

"You guys have the cutest romance ever."

"It's not a romance."

"Yes it is."

"You think everything is romance. Don't make me remind you about that time with Tucker and the sandwich."

Simmons groaned as he lay in bed on the phone. He didn't know what possessed him to call Donut and spew out all his feelings, but here he was.

Donut had been so excited to be woken up at 3 in the morning to talk about feelings, and that alone made Simmons regret the decision.

"I just don't know how I feel."

Simmons admitted, a heavy weight lifted of his chest, but only to be replaced by something heavier.

"You feel in love~"

Donut purred.

Simmons face-palmed.

"Donut, you're not helping."

Simmons wished he had another friend to talk to, not that he didn't love Donut, and he just wasn't much help on the subject of feelings. He just assumed everything was some form of romance and on 3 occasions assumed it was some kind of fetish.

Simmons's face fell, a grim expression. He looked at the assignment that was peeking out from his school bag that had been long since forgotten, lying abandoned on the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on top.

"Ok, well I'm going to bed. Thanks for listening I guess. See you in the morning."

He hung up before receiving a reply, tossing his phone carelessly to the side. He stared of into nothing for a moment, before standing himself up and walking to his private bathroom. He stared into the large mirror that hung above the sink. His pale skin looked almost white under the bright light and his green eyes carried heavy bags. He ran a hand through his hair with almost disgust.

He hated his red hair.

It was just a constant reminder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo 

**Hey guys remember when this story was a light hearted little cute drabbly thing? Well I totally fucked that up by coming up with a whirlpool of angst that will be staring in the next few chapters, so prepare for that. But don't worry it will end like it started, fluffly.**


	8. Chapter 8: In Sickness

Chapter Eight: In Sickness

Grif's entire body was shaking. His head throbbed and his legs felt weak. Whether these symptoms were due to his server lack of sleep or because he was waiting in history for a certain red head to walk in were beyond him at this point.

He had dreaded this class the entire day but figured the impending doom that was talking to Simmons would only get worse the longer he put it off.

So he held his breath and waited.

But Simmons never showed.

The lesson went on per usual for almost everyone excluding Grif. He couldn't believe he actually felt worried about Simmons. Grif denied the disappointment, assuming he was just upset about having to do the work himself without Simmons to do it for him.

The class went by painfully slow, as Grif watched every second tick by on the clock. But finally the bell rung and Grif made short work of escaping the class. But he didn't walk home like everybody else. He knew he should, Simmons's absence should equal to an afternoon off.

But instead he found himself walking up to that kid Simmons was always hanging around. Blonde hair and a pink scarf was all he really knew about him.

"Hey! Guy who hangs around Simmons!"

Donut turned around with mild surprise to see Dexter Grif calling him over, but smiled almost mischievously. He walked back to the Hawaiian, hands on his hips.

"The names Donut. What do yo want?"

He said it a little bitterly. They had been attending the same high school since the beginning and all he knew about him was 'hangs out with Simmons'.

"Hey don't get your panties in a knot. I was just too embarrassed to yell 'Donut' across the hall seriously."

Grif rolled his eyes, alerting Donut to the dangerous amounts of sass.

"Look, I just want to know if you know where Simmons is, ok?"

Donut's Cheshire grin was enough to send shivers up Grif's spine. The blonde flicked his hair to one side so he could slide his bag of his shoulder without getting it tangled.

"He's sick."

Grif heard him say, face buried in his bag. He was obvious looking for something, but Grif was too distracted with wanting to know more about Simmons to care.

"Look, can you drop this off to him for me. I would but I have to stay back for dancing."

Donut handed Grif a thermos, which Grif took without thinking. The Hawaiian looked at the container suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"It's soup. My mum and I made it for Simmons because both his parents are away for work for the next couple of days and he has no one to take care of him."

Donut frowned sorely, but his jerked back to its usual grin after the brief moment.

"Thanks Grif!"

Grif watched him walk away blankly. He stood in the hall way almost completely alone, cradling the thermos. A cold feeling spread threw his stomach, his face wearing a deep frown.

If there was one thing Grif empathised with it was absent parents.

He tucked the soup under his arm and made his way to the car park. He unlocked his old worn down car, tossing the soup onto the passenger seat along with his bag before buckling himself into the driver seat. Grif loved driving, but couldn't do it often due to fuel costs.

Grif realised as he was driving he had no idea where in the world Simmons lived.

He pulled over to the side of the road with a sigh. Flipping open his phone he flicked through his contacts hoping to find someone who would know where Simmons lived. He found when he realised the only person that might know the address was Church; due to the fact they did a science assignment together recently.

He dialled the number regrettably.

"What do you want, fuck-face?"

Grif growled a little.

"Do you know where Simmons lives?"

"What?"

Grif could hear the amusement in Church's voice, making him flush with anger. He grinded his teeth together in a mix of frustrations and embarrassment.

"You heard me. I need to drop something of at his house and I know you've been there."

Church's chuckles died down in the back of his throat, his usual voice returning.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to justify yourself to me. He lives 37 Dublin Street. Turn left at the park.

"Thanks"

Grif mumbled, flipping the phone shut and pulling out from the curb. He drove down in the direction Church had told him to go in till he found the street. He continued down looking at the house numbers in till he came to a large two story house. It had a white picket fence and stone path way that led up to two large wooden doors that intimidated Grif even from his car.

He pulled up and turned off his car, leaning over and grabbing the thermos of soup before jumping out of the car and locking it behind him.

Grif walked up to the door, admiring the beautiful garden as he went. He knocked loudly but grew impatiently quickly when there was no answer.

"Simmons!"

He yelled, raising his hand to knock again only for the door to swing open. Grif jumped in surprise as Simmons stood before him, entire body wrapped in a blanket, nose red and eyes holding dark bags.

"Ello?"

Simmons croaked out noisily, seeming to have trouble keeping his eyes open. But his once half lidded eyes practically jumped out of his skull when he realised who was in front of him. Simmons stepped back slightly, body inching to hide behind the door.

"Whad do you want?"

Grif smiled despite himself. Simmons looked cute all tired with a red nose, in a 'please don't infect me' kind of way.

"Donut asked me to drop you of some soup."

He held up the thermos.

"You going to let me in?"

Simmons sneezed, before taking another step back to make room for Grif to step inside. As Grif walked in he didn't bother hiding his awe at how big the inside of the house was. He suddenly smirked.

"It's bigger on the inside."

Simmons choked out of pained laugh, hunching over slightly as it turned into a mild coughing fit.

"Did you just make a doctor who reference?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Grif continued to look around the house as Simmons walked off and slumped himself onto a nearby lounge, not moving. He didn't have the energy to panic about Grif being in his house right now.

"So I guess Donut has put me on nursing duty."

Grif smirked, taking out the thermos and walking down every hallway he could see in hopes of stumbling across the kitchen. It didn't take him long to find it as he made himself at home, searching the cupboards for a bowl to put the soup in.

Simmons's eyes shot open.

"What are you doing?!"

He stressed, realising he could only hear Grif, not see him. He sat himself up and looked around only for the taller boy to emerge from the kitchen holding a bowl of soup and a packet of chips.

Grif made his way over to Simmons and sat himself down next to the sickly teen, managing to doge the wads of used tissues scattered around the area. He handed the soup to Simmons.

The red head looked from his bowl, to Grif and then back to his bowl.

"Are you eating my chips?"

Grif face-palmed.

"Look, I'm being nice. So shut the hell up and eat your soup."

Simmons opened his mouth to argue, but decided to do he was told to and eat his soup. He watched curiously as Grif crawled over to his DVD collection.

"Holy shit you have Battle Star Galactica on DVD?! Awesome."

He took out the DVD's and fiddled with the DVD player, trying to work out how to put it on.

"Don't break anything."

"Shut up."

Grif smiled when he managed to put in the first DVD, grinning at Simmons as he sat back down on the lounge. Grif honestly didn't know why he was hanging out with Simmons's, especially when he was sick. He assumed it was his empathy towards not having anyone to take care of him and he was just so used to taking care of Kaikaina.

'Oh shit!'

Grif pulled out his phone, messaging his sister that he would be out for the afternoon.

Simmons smiled as he sipped on his soup and watched the excitement fill Grif's face as Battle star started playing.

The two teens sat on the lounge all afternoon, Grif laughing at both the TV and occasionally Simmons and Simmons grumbling and laughing along with him.

Grif opened his eyes groggily.

He didn't recognise the roof he was staring at or the unusual weight on his shoulder. He sat up slowly, back aching from sleeping on what felt like a lounge. Slowly memorises came flooding back, and he sat up quickly in realisation.

The weight fell from his shoulder and to his lap.

Simmons snoozed happily, head resting on Grif's lap comfortably. Grif stared in shock, wondering how to approach the awkwardness that would entail when he woke him up. He reached for his phone to see two new messages from Kaikaina.

'Alright that's cool. See you later.

- Kaikaina 4:17PM'

'I guess you're not coming home tonight. You could have at least called. I'm ok I ordered pizza.

- Kaikaina 8:51PM'

Grif groaned, looking at the time.

1:23AM glowed back at him, its bright light hurting his eyes. He glanced back down at the peacefully sleeping Simmons and decided just this once he wasn't going to give a fuck about the consciences or try denying he enjoyed this. He was just going to let Simmons sleep in his lap and he was just going to happily regret it in the morning.

And so, Grif laid down on the lounge and didn't protest when Simmons subconsciously cuddled into his chest. Grif was tired, too tired to care that he shouldn't be enjoying this.


	9. Chapter 9: Awkward

Chapter Nine: Awkward

Simmons yawned as he wiggled in his spot on the lounge. He rubbed his face into his warm pillow, smiling with content as he did so.

But then his pillow moved.

He jumped up in horror, suddenly very aware of what was going on. He was currently positioned in between Grif's legs, Simmons's head in line with Grif's chest. The red head propped himself with his arms on either side of the boy snoring under him.

He's face turned scarlet.

'I was just cuddling with Dexter Grif.'

Much to Simmons's horror, golden eyes slowly blinked themselves open. Grif stretched his arms above his head, oblivious to Simmons. That is, in till he noticed there was something between his legs. Grif stared into bright green eyes, cheeks slowly going red.

"Ah…."

Grif said intelligently.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WE MUST HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP LIKE THAT. I'M SO SORRY!"

Simmons jumped back as he was attacked by embarrassment. He pushed himself away from Grif but without thinking about where he was; fell backward off the arm of the chair.

Grif didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Crawling over to Simmons, he looked down with a smirk.

"Smooth."

Grif laughed out, wiggling his eyebrow.

Simmons wondered if crawling into a ditch and dying was an option because he would much prefer that then the current situation. He blushed up at Grif, who continued to smirk down at him.

"Shut up."

He growled, crawling out of his awkward position. He groaned when he realised just how much his body ached from the still lingering sickness. The adrenaline from the embarrassment had worn off, leaving him feeling almost just as sick as the day before.

He looked over at the clock, which read 11:13AM.

"Shit Grif, you're going to be pretty late for school."

Simmons sounded as awkward and rigid as he felt. He pulled himself to his feet, making his way to the kitchen. He may be feeling incredibly embarrassed but he was hungry and he just couldn't argue with his body.

Grif's eyes never left Simmons as he watched the boy wondered into the kitchen. He wasn't feeling nearly as awkward as he should be feeling, and teasing Simmons was just so fun. He wasn't missing this for the world.

"Ah I've already missed most of the day. No point going now."

Simmons was about to snap back something sarcastic but the reply died in his throat. His eyes widened when he heard a car pulling up in front of the house. Simmons's blood ran cold and his mind came to a complete stand still as he heard footsteps approach the door.

'Mum or dad? Mum or dad? Mum or dad?'

The question echoed around in his head as he listened in horror to the sound of a door-knob turning.

"Dick! Are you home?"

Simmons wanted to sob. His father's booming voice rung through the house, and the red-head considered if he would be able to fit in the plate cupboard.

"Hello Simmons's dad!"

Oh dear god.

Simmons suddenly sprung out to the living room to see Grif standing in front of his father, smiling innocently. His father frowned at him, before turning his attention over to Simmons.

"Dick, who is this?"

The older man looked tired, blond-grey hair slicked back and black suite creased and untucked. His glass's hung loosely on his face. His face was wrinkled due to a mix of age and stress, his eyes a cold grey-blue.

"A-a friend, Sir. He brought soup over for m-me because I've been sick."

Simmons fidgeted nervously with his own hands, eyes flicking between his dad that wore a deep frown and Grif who looked mildly confused.

His dad huffed.

"Fine. Better than that fag Donut. I'm going to bed."

Simmons let his head fall, not wanting to meet his father's gaze as the older man pushed pass him without any further acknowledgment. He only glanced up when he could no longer hear his father's footsteps. Grif looked at him blankly for a moment, before smiling sheepishly.

"So that's your dad, huh?"

Grif smiled awkwardly. He didn't know a single thing about Simmons or his home life but he definitely knew the face of someone who's just been hurt by one of their parents. And Simmons looked like he had just gotten his heart ripped from his chest and tossed into a shark tank.

Simmons met his gaze, making Grif's breath hitch. His big green eyes were on the verge of tears and Grif couldn't stand staring at them any longer.

"You, me and the mother-fucking zoo. You in?"

Simmons blinked in surprise. Grif didn't know why he suggested going out, and he definitely didn't know why in the word he chose the zoo of all places.

"The zoo?"

"Yeah."

"You want to go to the zoo."

"Yes."

"You're an idiot."

Grif pouted comically.

"You don't want to go to the zoo?"

He let a small smile crawl on his face as he walked over to Simmons, nudging the slightly shorter teen with his elbow.

Simmons laughed, swotting Grif's elbow away with his hand.

"No no….I can't. And I'm still feeling pretty sick."

The humour Grif was trying to bring to the situation died and Simmons once again looked grim.

"Look, thanks for hanging around here and bringing me soup, but I'm kind of tired. I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

Grif frowned at Simmons's sudden mood change. The Hawaiian nodded, walking over to the door and grabbing his bag, before looking over at Simmons one last time that day.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Simmons tried to smile, but the face he pulled only broke Grif's heart. With one final wave goodbye, Grif walked out of the house.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO**

**I HAD SO MUCH TROUBLE WRITING THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE HORRIBLE JOB! . The next chapter will be better, I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10: Tucker's Plotting

Chapter Ten: Tucker's Plotting

"Oh, hey dude. I wasn't expecting a call from you, where were you today?"

Grif rolled his eyes as he stretched his arms above his head, letting out a deep yawn. It was around 4 o'clock in the afternoon and he had arrived home from Simmons's house not long ago, and with a lot on Grif's mind he had decided to call up his friend Tucker.

"Look, let me explain before you jump all over me, ok?"

Tucker was currently pacing around his room, drinking a glass of coke as he held the phone idly. He had raised an eyebrow at Grif's comment, mind flicking over every possible idiotic scenario that Grif could have gotten up too.

"Yeah, alright. What is it?"

"I kind of stayed over at Simmons's house last night."

Tucker spat the mouth full of Coke he was currently drinking out all over his carpet, choking and spluttering afterward.

"WHAT?"

He managed to gargle out whilst wiping away the coke that was currently dribbling down his chin.

Grif then went on to explain the last 12 hours of his life, only pausing when Tucker couldn't control his laughter. Finally Grif had brought Tucker up to speed, and he sighed contently once he had gotten the entire situation of his chest.

"So, you ended up cuddling?"

Grif groaned, running a hand through his messy golden brown hair.

"No he just like, fell asleep on me. And I was too tired to care. But that's not really the point!"

"What is the point, then?"

Grif paused. He looked up at his ceiling with his eyebrows drawn together, sticking his bottom lip out in deep thought.

"I-I don't know."

Tucker sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was really done with Grif at this point, and the longer this thing with Simmons lasted the worse his headache was going to get. He was definitely going to have to do something about this.

"Ok Grif. Call me when you understand what's going on here."

Tucker flipped the phone shut in exasperation, tossing it casually across the room and taking a long swig of his coke. He was definitely going to need alcohol for this.

Alcohol.

Alcoholic situations.

Parties.

Halloween.

Halloween Parties.

Tucker grinned so wide he feared he would crack his face. He sprung across the room with knew found energy, reaching for his phone that had landed on his bed. He opened it up, ignoring the three missed calls he had received from Grif that he hadn't heard due to his phone being on silent and dialled up one of his best friends.

"Ah, what do you want?"

Church groaned on his end of the line, scowling at nothing in particular.

"Hey Church, remember how we were talking about throwing a Halloween party?"

And so Tucker began planning a party that would be held the following weekend. Everyone would be invited; alcohol would be provided and costumed would be mandatory. Church's mum would be out that weekend giving them a location. All things had been arranged and all that was left to do by the end of the conversation was tell people about it, which could be easily done the next day.

All was good in Tucker's life as he laid his head to sleep that night. He said goodnight cheerily to his parents, brushed his teeth with a grin on his face and snuggled into bed, content with what he had planned.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

Tucker gave a knowing nod to Church the next day, both having planned to spread the news around quickly. The darker boy moved quickly once lunch rolled around, he needed to find two people in particular and had to make sure they would both be attending.

It didn't take him long to spot Grif, but he was already talking to Church by the time he saw him. So this halved what he needed to do. He searched almost every inch of the school for Simmons, and he was starting to think that he wasn't here that day when he suddenly remembered.

The library.

He walked into the quiet room, spotting a tuft of red hair quickly. He walked over and sat on the table next to Simmons like he usually would, but unlike the usual way things worked he didn't mock him as a greeting.

"Hey"

He said coolly, flicking his short dark hair with a smirk. He laughed at his own antics under his breath lightly.

"Go away."

Simmons growled out, glaring up at Tucker over his glasses. He didn't put the book he was reading down; refusing to acknowledge that he was pausing what he was doing for him of all people.

"Calm down, I'm here in peace!"

Tucker noticed the error in his plan, realising that he and Simmons weren't exactly friends.

"Look cherry-top. I have nothing against you other than you're fun to mess with, which is why I'm here to invite you to a party."

Simmons seemed to look suddenly interested, putting his book down and folding his arms over his chest. He raised a thin eyebrow.

"I'm having a Halloween party next weekend, and I'm inviting you. But don't be too flattered, I'm inviting everyone dude."

Simmons's eye widened in slight surprise, and if Tucker hadn't been paying attention he might have missed it.

"You're….really inviting me?"

Tucker smiled in amusement, not understanding what was so confusing to the green eyed teen.

"Yeah, just rock up at about 8 o'clock. It's a costume thing. What's so confusing?"

Simmons didn't meet Tucker's gaze.

"I-ah-I've never actually been invited to a party. In high school, anyway."

Tucker frowned, looking sympathetically at the much smaller teen. He had known Simmons wasn't the most popular guy, but not being invited to a single party was a bit harsh.

"Well you have now! Tell that Donut guy he's invited as well, you're friends right?"

Simmons nodded.

"Good! You better be there! And in costume too, I won't let you in otherwise!"

Tucker walked out with a spring in his step and a grin on his face. He always knew he was a smart guy but this plan was too good.

5 days was all he would have to wait for his problem to be swept out the door.


	11. Chapter 11: The Party

**Chapter Eleven: The Party.**

**A/N: GUYS I JUST REALISED I HAVE COMPLETE FORGOTTON ABOUT SARGE THIS ENTIRE STORY. I WILL INCLUDE HIM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE! Another thing, this is a pretty long chapter. This is more of a pre-warning more than anything else. I only plan on doing a couple more chapters of this, probably 4 more long chapters (1, 800 – 3, 000 words) if everything goes to plan-o but I may or may not end up breaking those up. Either way, ENJOY! **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000)

Donut smiled as Simmons walked out of his room in costume. The blond twirled his finger around indicating he wanted Simmons to do a twirl, which he complied with. The skinny boy looked awkward as he turned, most likely because he was.

"Don't you think this costume is a little dorky?"

He asked self-consciously, comparing himself to Donut's zombie outfit. Donut's make-up skills were pretty impressive, Simmons's subconscious noted.

"Nah, the costume is just so…..you!"

Simmons looked unimpressed.

"That's not helping my point, Donut."

He looked at himself in the mirror that was leaning up on the wall beside him. Donut had put it out so he could have a look at himself. He cringed at why he thought going as the 10th Doctor was a good idea. He had the coat, suit, glasses and even red converse-sneakers. The only thing he didn't change was his own hair colour, but he still had the hair-style down pact.

"I guess it will do. Let's just get this over with."

Both Simmons and Donut had convinced their friend Dufrense or 'Doc' as he was more commonly known, to drive them to Church's house, considering he was one of the very few people who had their licence.

They walked out the door just as Doc pulled up, and they both jumped in without question, smiling and exchanging greetings. Simmons coughed in surprise when he noticed who was in the passenger seat.

"O-O'Malley? I d-didn't know you were going to the party."

He managed to squeak out in horror.

O'Malley was a somewhat new student and one guy you were really not supposed to mess with. Simmons had been bullied almost his entire life, but he had heard that O'Malley had managed to send three kids to the hospital for series injures at his old school. The rumour was that he didn't actually inflict the damage himself; rather he verbal bullied them in till they inflicted the pain on themselves.

"Cool costume!"

Donut complemented O'Malley cheerily, oblivious to Simmons's obvious discomfort. Of course Donut had heard all the rumours, (he was a completed gossip after all) but he tended to distrust most of what he heard and never actually judged a person from what others said about them.

O'Malley grinned behind his surgeon's mask.

"Why thank you, you complete moron!"

The purple haired boy laughed with a mad glint in his eye. O'Malley was obviously dressed in a murderous surgeon outfit, complete with fake blood spats. Doc on the other hand was in a slutty nurse outfit, which was something Simmons only realised that moment.

"Ah, Doc? What's with the costume?"

Donut looked Doc up and down, suddenly frowning.

"Hey! I was gonna wear that exact costume! Before someone told me I couldn't!"

The blond sent Simmons a sideways glare, pouting out his lower lip. Simmons rolled his eyes.

"Well, actually I lost a bet between O'Malley, Tucker, Church and myself. That's why I'm wearing this."

"And you look absolutely ridiculous! MWHAHA!"

The rest of the car ride was spent with O'Malley insulting people, Doc telling him not to insult people, Donut being oblivious to the insults and Simmons being painfully silent.

Finally Doc pulled up in front of a particularly large two-story house. Music was blearing and the front of the house was bustling with teenagers in costume, all drinking and laughing in small groups.

Simmons suddenly felt very nervous. He had never been to a high school party before, and he was unsure what to expect. Luckily he didn't have a lot of time to think about it because before he knew what was going on he was being dragged in by Donut and Doc, O'Malley trailing closely behind.

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Good to see you"

People greeted them as they made their way into the house, much to Simmons's surprise. Everyone there seemed to have already ingested a fair amount of alcohol, making everyone somewhat friendlier than usual.

Simmons smiled lightly, thinking it might be an ok night. That is, before his small gang left him and split up. Donut left Simmons's right side to go talk to Caboose, O'Malley had walked off a while ago and Doc walked over to talk to a group Simmons didn't recognise. Suddenly the red head felt in over his head, surrounded by people he didn't know in a house he had never been in owned by a guy he hardly talked too.

He looked back at the door, wondering if he could leave and walk home before anyone noticed.

"Hey, you made it!"

A familiar voice chirped behind him and he turned to see Tucker, standing in what Simmons assumed was a werewolf costume.

"Cool costume! You're Doctor Who, right?"

Simmons restrained himself from correcting Tucker and telling him that no, he's not Doctor Who. He's The Doctor. Luckily he could keep his mouth shut. He was here to make friends (well, not really. Truthfully he didn't know why he had agreed to come. Most likely he was just flattered to be invited) so he wasn't about to insult the person who invited him.

"Ah, yeah."

Simmons said dumbly. He was feeling pretty out of his comfort zone surrounded by so many people, so he was actually quite relived when Tucker grabbed his arm and dragged him through the main crowd and out to the backyard where the main drink table was.

"Awesome. Let's get some booze in you already!"

Tucker cheered, bringing him to stop in front of all the different alcoholic drinks. Simmons eyed them wearily.

"So, what's your poison?"

Tucker asked casually, already getting out a red plastic cup for him.

Simmons paused, not wanting to admit he had never actually had anything alcoholic before. He opened his mouth to awkwardly stutter out the truth but Tucker had already poured some kind of liquid into the cup and put it in Simmons's hands.

"Drink it, it's good stuff!"

Simmons looked at the clear liquid Tucker had mixed in with normal looking Coke. It looked like Vodka, something Simmons was uncommon with. He took a sip, hiding the urge to crinkle his nose in distaste. The taste of Coke was rather weak compared to the strong presents of the Vodka, but Simmons powered through the first cup, assuming it was a standard drink.

Tucker grinned widely. He had guessed Simmons didn't know a lot about drinking, so he wouldn't notice that Tucker made his drink particularly strong. After Simmons was done downing the first cup, Tucker began pouring him a second.

"Wow you smashed that. Surprised."

Simmons shrugged. Once he had gotten past the initial bad taste, it hadn't actually been half bad.

"I'm Dutch-Irish; I guess it's in my blood."

Tucker laughed, handing Simmons his drink. He gave him a hard pat on the back as they walked over to a group of people. Simmons blushed as Tucker walked over to Tex. She was wearing a particularly tight black leather jumpsuit; the zip down the front pulled down to the lowest it could go without revealing her entire chest.

"Hey cat-women! Enjoying the party?"

Tucker purred, which earned him an unamused look. Tucker shrugged his shoulders turning to the rest of the group, Simmons beside him, who was awkwardly sipping his drink to avoid direct conversation. Simmons tried recognising the people in the small circle.

Carolina was hear dressed as Wonder-Women, with her boyfriend York standing beside her dressed as Superman. There was a white-sheet ghost, whose identity would most likely remain a mystery to Simmons, someone dressed as Frankenstein's monster and that girl North, who was dressed as a corpse-bride.

Simmons stood their listening to conversation, growing more comfortable as time went by. He continued to sip his drink, which he soon found to be empty. Frowning down at the empty cup, he turned to go get more. He briefly glanced at the punch-bowl, thinking about getting a cup full of that rather than his usual drink. Just as he reached to get a glass, Tucker popped up in front of him. Simmons jumped back in surprise, but composed himself quickly. Donut had also wondered over, smile on his face.

"So, you two having fun?"

Tucker asked, smirk evident. Donut grinned, nodding enthusiastically as he got himself a glass of punch. Tucker had already prepared Simmons another drink before the red head even noticed.

"Yeah, it's kick-ass!"

Donut beamed, taking a swig of his drink. Tucker's smirk widened.

"We're all about to play a big game of spin the bottle! You guys are in, right?"

Neither Simmons nor Donut had time to reply, because Tucker had taken the liberty of dragging them both into the living room where a small group were all sitting around in a circle, an empty beer bottle sitting in between them all. Simmons took a seat in a space next to Donut, were as Tucker walked over and sat a few people down.

Simmons scanned the circle, noting everybody as he did so. Carolina, York and Tex were there. Doc was next to O'Malley who was sitting next to a couple of people Simmons didn't recognise, then sat Church who was dressed as a vampire, fake fangs and all, then Caboose, who was dressed up as Pikachu. Another couple people he didn't know then…..

Oh shit.

Simmons bit his lip nervously as he watched Grif, who was laughing at the girl next to him. Simmons recognised her as Grif's sister, Kaikaina, who was dressed as a witch. A witch with an extremely short skirt, but a witch none the less. Grif was also in costume, but he was wearing a golden Starfleet uniform, something Simmons found himself smiling at.

Grif glanced up at Simmons, and the fact he was just caught staring at the Hawaiian made Simmons's cheeks turn almost as bright as his hair. He looked away so quickly he missed Grif staring back at him, cheeks going a light pink.

"All right ladies and gentlemen!"

Tucker said loudly, silencing the teenagers to some degree. He picked up the empty bottle and spun in on his finger, smirking.

"We all know the rules. Spin the bottle, whoever it lands on has to lock lips with you for five seconds or more, no matter who it lands on."

Tucker looked at Kaikaina, and then to Grif.

"Excluding siblings or blood relatives. I'll go first!"

Tucker sat down in his previous spot, leaning to the centre to spin the bottle. It twirled and twirled in till finally landing on Kaikaina. Grif frowned at Tucker, who smirked in return. He lent in, trying in vain not to look down the Hawaiian girls dress as she half crawled over to him.

They kissed for the 5 seconds, but when the time was up they didn't separate.

"Ok, times up Tucker!"

Grif growled loudly, earning a laugh from the group as Tucker finally pulled away. Kaikaina then took the bottle, spinning it herself. The game went on round after round, in till someone landed on Simmons. The red head looked in surprise to see who had landed on him, only to widen his eyes slightly when he saw Tex rolling her eyes and leaning over.

Simmons felt panic surge through him as he looked at Tucker's disapproving glare, completely missing Grif's similar facial expression.

The kiss was quick and only lasted the necessary 5 seconds, much to Simmons's relief. He ignored someone hoot as he leant back. He extended his hands and prepared to spin the bottle, he bit his lip nervously as it spun around the circle.

Tucker watched eagerly. He had chosen a small group so the odds were good. Simmons on the other hand was watching in horror as it slowed down, making its way to the person he least wanted it to land on.

"Grif my man! You are up!"

Tucker cheered in success, hiding his joy at how his plan had worked. Grif on the other hand practically choked on the beer he was drinking.

Grif looked wide eyed from the bottle, to Tucker and then to Simmons and repeated the loop over and over in till he realised neither of them were moving. Tucker broke the silence.

"Well go on!"

He cheered.

Grif moved in, with Simmons following.

Simmons could feel his hands shaking and his bottom lip tremble. Their faces were getting closer and closer in till finally Simmons's eye fluttered shut and their lips met. Grif had his eyes closed tightly, trying his best not to feel anything, but he slowly loosened up and even found himself smiling. Simmons tried to think straight, but the alcohol was defiantly clouding his judgment. So when Grif pressed his hand to the back of Simmons's neck and pulled him closer, the red-head let out a light moan.

Tucker blinked in surprise.

"Fags!"

Someone called out with a laugh, but thankfully most everyone in the circle was far too drunk know what was going on. The word brought both Grif and Simmons out of their moment, pulling back suddenly with embarrassment. Grif smiled and laughed, trying his hardest to play it of as a joke. Simmons on the other hand sat back down quietly.

He wasn't as embarrassed as he was upset. Donut looked at his friend with concern as he stood up.

"I have to go."

Simmons mumbled walking quickly out of the house, gritting his teeth as he looked out at the rain. He pulled his brown jacket over his head, walking out into the horrible weather. He had just made it to the pathway outside when he heard his name being called.

"SIMMONS YOU JACK-ASS! DON'T JUST RUN OFF!"

He turned around in shock to see a Starfleet member jogging after him.


	12. Chapter 12: Kiss's and hangovers

**A/N: HOLY SHIT GUYS I UPDATED. Please don't murder me; this chapter is shit-house. This is totally lame considering I made you wait so long…..Sorry about that. Trying out a new writing style, so forgive poor everything. **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

**Chapter 12: Kiss's and hangovers**

Simmons considered running. He knew he would be able to out run Grif if he wanted, but something held him in place. The rain beat heavily down, and Simmons gave up trying to stay dry and let his coat fall back onto his shoulders.

Grif finally caught up, stopping to catch his breath in front of Simmons for a moment. The red head raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ok?" He asked in concern, watching the unfit teen breathe heavily. Grif lifted his hand and raised a finger, silencing Simmons for the time being. After a second, Grif finally stood up straight and took a swift step towards Simmons, taking off the slighter shorter teens glass's quickly before smashing their lips together. It was a little messy on account of the alcohol in both of their systems, but neither was drunk enough not to fully understand what was going on.

Grif's empty hand came up to grab the tie Simmons was wearing loosely, using it to pull him closer. A few moans later, Simmons finally pulled away.

"W-what are we doing?" Simmons said breathlessly, their noses still touching. Grif blinked at the question, momentarily dazed by Simmons's green eyes. A shiver ran down his spine, and he hoped it was from the cold rain.

"Kissing." Grif said with a smirk, pecking Simmons on the lips quickly to emphasise his point.

Simmons blushed, but let the faintest of smiles crawl onto his face, "this is ridiculous." He said nuzzling his face into Grif's neck. He was freezing, and the added body heat was worth the embarrassment.

"You're ridiculous." Grif said endearingly, wrapping his arms around Simmons and bring him in for a strong hug. He faintly heard Simmons mumbled 'I'm not ridiculous' against his collar bone.

They stood there for a little while, before the cold was too much. "We should get inside…." Grif finally said, making Simmons pull away.

"I don't really want to go back to the party….." Simmons said awkwardly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Grif shook his head, "Neither do I", He stepped back from Simmons and turned his back, then crouched. "Go on! Jump up already!" He said happily, and Simmons could hear the smile in his voice.

"A piggy-back ride?" Simmons asked in disbelief, and after a moment he realised Grif wasn't kidding. So, swallowing his insecurities (which was made a hell of a lot easier due to his blood-alcohol level), he jumped onto Grif's back, who turned and started walking away from the party.

Simmons was blushing furiously as he clung onto Grif's back, not questioning where he was being taken. "I've liked you for like forever…" He mumbled groggily. Simmons had had a lot more to drink then Grif, and was suddenly feeling the full effects. "Even when you would bully me and stuff. God, what was I thinking…."

Grif frowned, feeling suddenly guilty as the rain sobered him up. "You really liked me when even when I was a total dick to you?"

Simmons giggled, "I know how crazy it is. But for the record, I like you a lot better now."

Simmons felt them stop, and he realised they were in front of a house. Grif fumbled with keys, and the door in front of them opened. Stepping in, Grif let Simmons off of his back, letting him stumble. Simmons giggled, the alcohol in full effect. He ran a hand over Grif's shoulder, turning him around so he could kiss him fully. Grif kissed back eagerly for a moment, but realised what was happening when he felt Simmons fumble with their cloths.

"Ah my beautiful Simmons, unfortunately this night is not going to end like that." Grif said with a sigh, pulling away. He half dragged Simmons to the spare room, letting the teen fall ungracefully onto the bed.

Grif turned and walked out of the room, stumbling to the kitchen. He put the kettle on and took a seat at the kitchen table, resting his head in his hands. His conscious was flooded with worries.

'Do I really like him? Did I take advantage of him? Oh my god I really, really do like him. I can't believe I kissed him. Fuck I'm cold. I need a shower.'

He stood up to go for a shower, his coffee forgotten. Just as he got out of the kitchen, he saw Simmons laying asleep on the bed, completely soaking wet and shivering.

Grif walked into the room silently, gently taking off Simmons's Doctor coat. He undressed him in till he was in only the pants and dress short, which were the least wet pieces of clothing. He pulled back the blankets and tucked Simmons into the bed, smiling warmly when the boy snuggled into the sheets. Leaning down, Grif moved a stray piece of hair with one hand, kissing Simmons gently on the forehead. He quickly got out of the room, realising just how far gone he was.

He didn't make a cup of coffee. Didn't have a shower. And he didn't find out if his sister made it home. Instead, he crashed on the lounge, emitting loud snores as soon as his head in the cushion.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Coffee. That's was Grif woke up too. The scent was strong as he slowly pulled himself out of bed, looking around groggily. He groaned when a pain shot through his head, and suddenly all the memories from the night before came rushing back.

"Morning sunshine, hope you don't mind that I let myself in."

Grif shot up of the lounge, completely startled by Tucker who was standing over him with two cups of coffee. The man slipped casually onto the couch, handing Grif the mug. He looked at the Hawaiian in complete focus, "So, what happened last night? Tell me ALL the details! Did you frickle frackle?"

"Frickle frackle?"

"Yeah! Did you do the do?"

"Uh- The who?"

"YEAH! Did you do the who?"

Tucker was winking but it was taking a moment for Grif's brain to catch up with what was happening. He took a sip of his coffee before answering. "Shit, Tucker! No! We didn't do anything like that!"

Tucker raised an eyebrow, making Grif growl. "I KISSED HIM OK!" And just like that, Grif spilled everything from the previous night, even the adorably lame late night tuck in and forehead kiss.

"Wow…."

"I know right?"

Neither teen noticed Simmons standing at the frame of the door, listening to every word.


End file.
